Behavioral audiograms provide information regarding the residual hearing ability and/or hearing thresholds of hearing loss patients. For example, a behavioral audiogram for a particular hearing loss patient may indicate the softest (e.g., lowest amplitude) sounds that the patient is able to hear at a variety of different frequencies. Hence, it may be beneficial to obtain a behavioral audiogram for a hearing loss patient that uses an auditory prosthesis system (e.g., a cochlear implant system or an electro-acoustic stimulation (“EAS”) system) in order to optimally program or fit the auditory prosthesis system to the patient.
Conventional techniques for obtaining a behavioral audiogram are subjective and depend on feedback provided by the hearing loss patient. Unfortunately, this makes it difficult or impossible to obtain a behavioral audiogram for a nonresponsive patient (e.g., a pediatric patient, an unconscious patient, etc.).